Stop talking, start walking
by IcexMelody
Summary: "Do I detect actual concern for my well-being? " "Screw this up and I'll kill you." "That's more like it. " What happens when they're equally smart, equally strong, equally admired? "I'm here to protect you. " "What, with your vast arsenal of rapier wit? " And what happens when they both make the same mistake? "Thanks for saving my life" " Just tried to avoid much paperwork.."
1. Chapter 1

**Just a side story I decided to write, you guys :) I watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith and thought, _hm, _why not write something with agents and shit?**

**So, well, that's how I decided to start with this.**

**I do not own Naruto...Rated M for future chapters...**

**And now all that's left is the hope, that you'll enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

This night was unusually cold for the month of April. And, naturally, thanks to my amazing luck, I had to be out, working. If it were only the coldness, I would have sucked it up like a man, but it was also boring! Too boring for my own good - or bad. I still hadn't decided on that one.

The earbud rustled quietly. It was either good or bad news. Honestly? I hoped it was bad news. At least I wouldn't have to standing here, on the top of the building, like a freaking retard. The voice was stern, very neutral.

" How's the situation, Agent 0-1-8?"

I scoffed, before pressing the transmitter.

" Aren't you the ones, who are supposed to monitor the situation?!"

" Nothing seems wrong on the system, but they do improvise. In case of emergency, immediately contact us, Agent 0-1-8."

I stared down at the van across the street, before shoving my hands deeper in the pockets of the coat. I happened to realize, that just glaring at it viciously wouldn't cause it to burst into flames, so I just settled for rolling my eyes in annoyance, before regarding the rest of the street with a little attention. No, there wasn't anything.

" You know I hate it when you call me that."

Another rustle, before the annoyed voice reached my ear.

" It's my job! Yours, too, so you should actually follow the rules!"

Another roll of my eyes. Damn, what was going on with me? Was I developing some sort of a teak? Most probably. This was just plainly irritating. I ducked and peaked over the edge of the flat roof of the building. The street wasn't as occupied as usual, the cars passing by were less than normally, which was probably due to the fact, that it was fucking three in the morning and I wasn't in my bed sound asleep. OK, maybe just because it was three in the morning, but whatever. The paper cup, full of the nasty coffee they got me, was standing half-empty beside me. I felt like kicking it over the edge, just to have something to do, but that would be considered as 'not professional' and I would probably get scolded for 'giving away my position' or 'ruining the flow of the mission'. And if I did, they probably wouldn't give me the extra points, aka, the extra cash.

I suppressed the urge to push it by taking out the binoculars and looking down the street again. It was so...calm. No trace of them. Slowly, I checked the other side of the street. Nope, nothing. I pressed the transmitter again, a bit bothered.

" Are you sure they told you exactly this street?! Because we've been here for two hours and we haven't seen anything yet!"

Someone behind me coughed. Well, wasn't I damned. I couldn't hear the answer from the van, because I was too occupied with the gun in my hand, still hidden in the pocket.

I turned around and immediately tensed. Why, these fuckers down in the van were doing absolutely nothing! I was so going to report them once we got back to headquarters! _If_ we returned back to headquarters...

The targets were in front of me, all three of them - big men with tattooed hands, big muscles, bandanas...real gang idiots. But these gang idiots had the object, so whether I liked it or not, I had to act. Only if they were not pointing three guns at me. Awesome. Why, thank you, luck! Well, three vs one. That was just plainly unfair.

I shifted on my place, smirking.

" Hi, guys, you up here for the view? I must say I'm a tad disappointed, the sky isn't clear tonight-"

" Cut the crap!" the one in the middle roared, before pulling the safety hammer, ready to shoot at any moment. The two other gorillas followed his example. " What are you doing here?!"

" I just told you! You see, I come here very often after I have a drink in the bar down the street. As I said, the view's pretty awesome...except for tonight. Three scarecrows just kind of appeared and ruined it for me."

It was priceless, really, watching the two on the sides looking at each other confused - God, how stupid they were - until the one in the middle growled furiously and made a step towards me. Come on...come on!

" Leave, before I turn your brain into pieces!" he pointed the rooftop-door with his gun. Yeah, right. Leave and miss the fun? But it was just starting to get interesting!

" Unfortunately, that cannot happen." I shrugged, my hand still holding the gun tightly in my pocket. " I must take something from you, which, I believe, must be lying hidden in the briefcase over there."

My eyes bore into the case, that gorilla №3 was holding - yes, it matched the description and unless there was some mastermind behind the whole operation, run by these idiotic gang bullies, it wasn't supposed to be hard.

Obviously, the men didn't have such plans, because their pistols shot up once again, but they weren't firing...yet. I sighed.

" Oh, come on..." I made a few steps forward. " We can make this the easy way-"

I didn't have the time to finish, because a hand interfered with my jaw. I didn't feel the pain, until I registered the fact, that I had been punched. OK, that was just crossing the line.

" Or we can do this the hard way." I muttered quietly. There was no point in fooling around. I managed to grab the wrist of the man, who had punched me and pull him around. It was a simple, D class technique - knee in the crotch, fist in the nose, kick the gun out of his hand, hold him up in front of you like a shield, while shooting the others. Something I'd done more times, than I could count.

It was over in less than two minutes. I walked over to Gorilla №3 and pulled the case out of his arms, while he was whimpering on the floor. I didn't kill them, no...just, you know, disabled them for the moment. In that concrete case, I wasn't paid to kill, I was paid to act. So the shoots in the shoulders were enough.

" Ugh, messy." I remarked, before pulling a handkerchief out of my jeans pocket and cleaning the handle of the briefcase. After I felt it was clean enough for me to touch it, I opened it. What idiots, they hadn't even set a pass-code. Total retards. And it was there, the little SD card. Damn, waking me up this late for that piece of trash...

I didn't bother with the transmitter. I just turned towards the rooftop-door, kicked the stupid paper cup off the edge of the building, and walked into the building, down the stairs. Honestly, why had they bothered me with this mission, it was something, that even a rookie could have done.

A bit bothered - alright, who am i kidding, deathly annoyed - I walked out on the street, towards the van. I knocked on it two times and the back doors opened. I immediately heard the common beeping of the systems, the monitors and the computers, the buds and the radars. Two people turned towards me rather annoyed, probably ready to scold the shit out of me, that I've left my position, but then their expressions slowly turned into worried. Before they could speak up, I got in the van.

" Why the hell...weren't you keeping an eye on the radars and systems? Trying to launch a surprise for me or something?"

" D-Don't tell me they were up there!"

" I'd bet on a positive. Look at that bruise!"

" That isn't important,'' I winced, before shoving my arm into my pocket and taking out the SDcard, throwing it in the hands of the loud-mouthed blonde. " Mission accomplished or object retrieved, or something. I don't care. Pick one."

" What about the men?"

" I left them on the roof, I hope you wouldn't mind."

" Honestly, you're hopeless."

" Let's get back to HQ, I want to get over with this crap and go back to sleep."

I signaled Ino to get the van moving, while the other IP-specialist, Hinata, started examining the card and typing something on her computer - probably a report for the mission, I didn't really know.

And me? I just rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes. It was over. Two hours for this five-minute shit. I was just so frustrated.

And yeah, that's basically who I was. Bossy and bad-tempered, but hell, good at what I was doing. Maybe that's why they hadn't kicked me out yet.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm nineteen, constantly on the verge of my nerves, and yeah, I'm a special agent, you got that right.

And, damn...didn't my cheek sting!

**_~o~o~o~o~o~_**

It was more quiet in headquarters, than I expected. But then again, it really was late. And my anger hadn't faded a bit!

Ino and Hinata were trying to keep me back, but I was just fuming. Alright, I'd done the mission, but on the cost of my fuckin' sleep. I'd rather have had somebody else do it. So naturally, my two teammates just failed miserably. I burst through the door, attracting most of the glances towards me. The agents were standing behind the computers, looking at their current missions, probably tracking people. And me? I just barged in and started walking towards the office of Kakashi. The old geezer had done this deliberately.

But, of course, they had to interrupt my actions. A few agents stood from their seats and walked towards us - the heels of women clanking on the floor, the whispers resounding through the , all of a sudden, deadly quiet room.

" Sakura!" someone said frantically and I turned around to face the person, who was speaking. It was Tenten, her two teammates walking behind her, both of them looking tired, with mugs in their hands. The girl was grinning at me, until she got closer and saw my face. That's when her smile faded, replaced by a frown. "What the hell is that?"

My hand flew consciously to my face. It felt rotten, the place where I'd been punched, and damn, didn't it hurt. I rubbed it and pulled back my hand with a shrug, before seeing a trace of blood on it. What? So the douche had managed to even cut my skin?! I should have just killed him on the spot, that idiot.

" A punch." I hissed.

" Someone managed to hit you?'' Neji asked with raised eyebrows, slowly raising the mug to his lips. " The poor soul, I don't even want to think about it."

I tried to smile at the words, but the sting was there to remind me, that if I did, it would hurt. So I just settled with a smirk and a nod. Tenten, however, didn't seem impressed.

" Oh my God, Sakura, you're so careless sometimes." she said quietly, before turning around. " Lee, go bring her ice. And some medicine if you find."

" Anything for my beautiful Sakura-chan!" the man shoved his cup in Tenten's hands, then drifted off towards the storage rooms.

" Weirdo." Ino commented from beside me, before continuing. " What are you three doing here this late anyway?"

Neji frowned in what I assumed was annoyance, before pulling the mug back to his lips. The frown on Tenten's face just complemented the whole image.

" Gai called for us. He said we had a mission. Anyway, Neji, why don't you go get the details, while Lee returns?"

" Gladly." the man commented with a sour expression on his face, before continuing with the walking. And Sakura just rolled her eyes.

" Tenten, I really do appreciate it, but I really need to go and kick Kakashi's ass."

" You're not going anywhere until you get that wound cleared up." the woman said with a stern expression. And Sakura just felt like arguing, but knew, that she was right. Wasn't it enough, that she had to walk around with a blue fleck on her jaw for more than a week? She didn't want it to leave scars, as well. _She was a girl_, after all.

" S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata said quietly, waiting for me to look up to her.

" Yes?"

" Should I go and r-register the ob-object?"

I thought about it. I really did want to have Ino and Hinata with me, when I confronted Kakashi, but I kind of sensed, that Ino wouldn't be of much help and Hinata just wouldn't be able to endure it. No wonder the girl was rarely sent on missions. Her psyche was just weak and for an agent that was fatal. Instead, she compensated with enough brains to be able to keep track of the operations, so she actually was pretty important for the success rate of our jobs. And Ino...Ino was a loud-ass bitch. She could be helpful when she wanted to, but in that concrete case, after I had shouted at her for being totally useless, I kind of knew, that the blonde wouldn't back me up.

" Yeah, go. The sooner we're done here, the sooner we'd be at home."

Hinata nodded and with a yawn departed from us towards a free computer at the end of the hall. I looked around - most of the agents had already returned to their own jobs, Ino was still standing beside me in her high heels and short skirt and her diva pose, and Tenen was just staring at me with the mug of Lee in her arm. Although it was his, she raised it to her lips and gulped from the hot coffee, that was streaming from the inside.

" So, why the attitude?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Tenten could be so nosy from time to time, that it was nerving. However, she was one of the best female agents at the time, so I guess I kind of had to answer.

" I'm just irritated with Kakashi, that's all. He gave us a mission for total idiots."

" For the hundredth time, Sakura, it was not for idiots! We couldn't even sense them on the radars and hell, they managed to hurt you!" Ino snapped beside me, while Tenten's eyebrows raised on her forehead, as she looked from me to my blonde partner.

" Well, it's your own fault, that you didn't do your part of the mission! For me, it was child's play!"

" You always say that and you always come back wounded."

Ouch, I though, that was a hit for my ego. I glared at Ino, I hated her for that. She was always just so plainly direct, that it was just nerve-wracking. And maybe that was the exact same reason for her to be my best friend. It was nice to know, that there was a person who'd tell me everything, whether it was good or bad...that there was a person, who'd tell me the truth, whatever it was. And when you were surrounded by professional liars and killers, calling themselves agents, it just wasn't easy to not have trust-issues. And with Ino and Hinata it was easy to let go of the façade. While Ino was a person who'd easily tell you the truth and as easily blurt out lies, Hinata was shy, she was there to listen and give advice. And with me being the psyched neurotic, that I was, we were just perfect to be best friends.

We weren't a constant team, no. We just got teamed up for this concrete case. It happened sometimes, we weren't working bad together. Most of the squads in here were from three-people cells, like Tenten, Neji and Lee. Well, Ino and Hinata belonged to such teams, too. And me? No, I didn't have a team. I was a solo agent. An A-class agent. I didn't need teammates, not constant ones, for whom I'd have to worry during missions. Not ones, for whom I'd develop feelings as for friends. I just didn't want to take the risk with other people. I preferred working alone.

" Whatever." I finally managed to say, just when Lee emerged into the room with his hands occupied with a bag, full of ice cubes and another one - with a glass of water.

" There you go, Sakura-chan!" he said and handed me the bag of ice, which I raised to my face. At least it was going to make the pain a little less. Then he raised the glass and put it in my hand, before rummaging his pocket and taking out a pill. " A painkiller."

I forced a smile, which made my cheek sting a little more, before I took the pill and placed the ice on my jaw. It was unpleasant at first, but after only a few seconds I felt a bit relieved. I looked up to the two of them.

" Thanks, guys..." I said, while Tenten and Lee gave me tired, but sincere smiles. " Good luck with your mission. And now if you'll please excuse me..."

I turned around and started walking towards Kakashi's office. I could hear Ino walking behind me, the clanking of her heels was the only thing to be heard that late in HQ.

" You know, pig, that was just rude." I said, while flashing her a glance to only see her grinning.

" I was being honest. Really, whenever you go and act like this, you get such bruises and cuts and it's just awful."

" I act on instinct!"

" And your instinct always gets you in trouble."

" My instinct is what made me an A-class agent." I muttered, because I thought it would put an end to the conversation. Instead, she just laughed behind me.

" No, it's the fact, that you trained your ass off, that's what made you an A-class agent."

" That, too." I agreed, remembering all the years in the gyms under the tutelage of former agents, the restless hours. Well, they did pay off at the end, didn't they? I sighed. " What about you? Aren't you going to try to promote yourself? You've been stuck at rank B for two years now."

I heard her stop for a mere second, the rhythm of the clanking being disturbed because of it. Then she started walking again.

" I think I already told you, Forehead, I am not good enough for A-class. Besides, I prefer working in a team."

" Well, Shikamaru is A-class, and he still is in a team with you."

" There's a difference and you know it." Ino scoffed. " Shikamaru is a tactician. He rarely fights. And me? If I become an A-class, then I'd have to fight stronger enemies and I don't think I'm ready yet. Next year."

I felt, that it was the end of the whole conversation. Besides, we were already at the door of the office. The name written neatly on the plate of the door. _Hatake Kakashi._

And before even bothering with knocking, I pushed the handle to only find out, that the door was locked. _That old fuck._ I turned around and glared at the wall in front of me, while Ino glued her ear to the door, trying to hear something.

" I don't think he's here." she muttered, while I nodded. Kakashi never locked his office. He only did, when he left to go home. Or when he went to consult with Tsunade-sama.

" He might be with _her,_ though."

" Don't tell me you're going there." Ino said and I could almost hear her brain working on a way to stop me from doing idiotic stuff. Well, even I wasn't that much of a retard. To go to Tsunade just to scream at Kakashi...that was just dumb, however you looked at it. So I just sighed in annoyance, tapping my hands on the door, still wondering whether to kick it or just leave peacefully.

I really didn't know what had gotten into me. After all, it wasn't a big deal. I had received a mission, I had finished it. And now I was going to go home with Ino and I was going to go back to sleep and hopefully, be able to enjoy a calm night at least until my alarm clock beeped for the next day.

" Whatever, let's just go."

I swear, I heard her sigh in relief, before I took off back towards the main hall.

" Oi, Forehead, wanna grab some sushi tomorrow? They opened a new place right next to the apartment. They say it's good."

" If Kakashi doesn't barricade me with a bunch of other idiotic missions, then gladly."

" Will you stop?" Ino asked and I could hear the irritation in her voice. " The mission wasn't easy. And it's over anyway, so stop talking about it!"

I didn't answer for a few seconds. She was right, I should have just dropped it.

" What's in the card anyway?"

" According to the informator it's the password for some of the upper cases.'' Ino shrugged, but I felt something clench my stomach. She continued speaking. " Some A-class agent has demanded, that they should receive the pass tonight, for some of their cases."

" Some A-class agent?" I repeated, trying to monitor each of my co-workers. Most of them preferred doing their jobs alone...And although it was really irrational, I felt angry. Why would any of them bother other people with their cases?! Why would anybody be that lazy to not do this by themselves and occupy other people with their own problems? Tch. " Do you know who it is?"

" Nah. Just that it's a password for some company's secretive files or something. Anyway, so I read, that the new sushi bar offers also other stuff, like myso soup and ramen, which-"

Eventually, I stopped listening to her. I really didn't care about food now. I just cared about my bed and about my pillow. Vaguely, only vaguely, I was wondering who it must have been and since it's been an A-class agent who was doing the job, then maybe Tsunade was guilty for me having to stay two hours on a rooftop, gritting my teeth from the coldness. And maybe, I would have screwed up if I'd gone to her to complain from Kakashi. Big time.

But it didn't matter anyway. Tomorrow morning, or rather four hours from then, I'd be back to my own cases and I wouldn't have to do the dirty work of some other agent, who was most probably too busy with getting their ass up at three am to go retrieve their own shit.

" Let's just get Hinata and get out of here."

" Alright." Ino nodded and we both went through the corridor towards the hall. We got through the door and looked around the hall to find Hinata. And we did spot her, but she wasn't alone. "What the hell are they doing here?"

I continued talking, unfazed by the situation. Two men were leaning over Hinata's shoulders and she seemed like it was hard for her to breathe. I smirked. Well, no wonder, one of these men was the idiotic blonde with the baby blue eyes and killer kick.

Naruto was smiling over her shoulder, looking at the monitor, where she was showing them something, trying hard not to stutter. The deep red hue of her face, however, was enough to show me, that me and Ino had to interfere in case we didn't want to drag her home, while she was unconscious or something.

My eyes turned to the other man. I didn't need to look at him, I already knew who he was, since Naruto was there, but I did anyway. It was Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The hottest stuff I've ever laid eyes upon, quiet and mysterious, extremely skilled in everything he was doing. Needles to say, he was an A-class, probably aiming for S. He was taking on the hardest missions and somehow, he was always succeeding. And most probably, he was the only other agent, who was better than me.

And I swear, I am not that self-loving, I just happen to have a realistic view of my own abilities. If anything, he was the self-absorbed idiot. He was the one, who never wanted any teammates, he was the one, who was doing everything by himself, unless he was teamed up with somebody by Tsunade. Even then, he was demanding, that it would only be one person and that person always happened to be Naruto. Maybe their connection was like mine with Ino and Hinata. Or probably they were gay, which, though, was rather unlikely, given the fact, that Naruto was always hanging around with girls. Besides, it would be a pity if such good-looking men were gay... for me, anyway.

And then something in my brain clicked. They were with Hinata and they were staring at the screen, while she was speaking. Damn, I was so stupid! My eyes flew back to the Uchiha and his wonderful tousled hair, to his perfect jaw, to the dark onyx eyes and the stoic expression on his face. That fucker.

I started walking a bit faster, although Ino objected behind me. I was fuming. I was so furious...only a few meters left...

Naruto looked up, when he heard me moving towards them. He grinned with his trendmark smile.

" Hello there, Sakura-chan!"

But I didn't bother with answering, although I really did enjoy Naruto. He was fun to be around, completely unfazed by the whole agents-atmosphere. But at that moment I had other stuff to worry about. Like Sasuke, who was straightening up slowly. That idiot.

I reached him just when he turned his head slightly to look at me and Ino, probably about to greet us. And at that exact moment, I let my arm swing at him, I let my fist interfere with his face, although it caused a wave of pain to run trhough my own wrist.

" Next time you need you passwords, go retrieve them yourself!"

And then I just moved back, actually enjoying the pain in my arm, because it meant satisfaction. Actually enjoying the way his hand flew to his jaw and the way he looked at me with something between shock and annoyance written on his expression. Actually enjoying the fact, that there was a stream of blood coming from the coner of his lips.

And then my eyes moved to the others. Ino caught up with me and caught me by the arm, scolding me once again. Hinata was on her feet, holding Sasuke's arm, looking at him with her constant worried expression. And Naruto? Naruto laughed quietly, before looking at me with a confused glint in his babyblue eyes.

" Now, now... Care to enlighten me what he did? Did he tried to rape you or something?"

I flashed a dangerous look at Naruto.

" Don't act like you don't know! I bet you're working with him on that one. And if it's so, why haven't you gone to get the stupid-ass SD card, huh? You two thought that it would be fun to make me go and waste my time with those pricks in the ghetto? Well, guess what? It wasn't!"

" Sakura-ch-chan, calm down..."

I stared at Hinata, who was motioning me to stop, then I looked at Nauto, who seemed confused as hell, while his eyes were jumping from Sasuke back to me.

" What the hell? Teme? You know what she's speaking about?"

" I have no fucking clue." Sasuke muttered, before straightening up again and taking the napkin, that Hinata handed him. He pressed it against his face and looked at me with irritation and boredom written all over his face. I couldn't ignore the way his voice sounded, like velvet around steel. It was just amazingly sexy, but he didn't seem to care abou the effect it had on the people around him. " Dobe, take the scan and then come straight to the office."

" Don't boss me around." Naruto frowned, but I saw him nod. And Sasuke just stared at me again, before taking off towards the corridors, where we had just come out from. And I was standing in my place with my mouth open and my brows furrowed. I turned back to Naruto, who was looking at me sceptically. " Are you on drugs, Sakura-chan?"

" No, she's just pissed." Ino explained, not letting go of my arm. " She thought it was you two who weren't doing their job."

" What happened?" Naruto asked and I rolled my eyes. Ino looked at me, then started explaining the situation to him. By the end of it, he was laughing uncontrollably, while looking at me, along with the rest of the agents, who were pretending to work, but were actually eavesdropping. Well, wasn't it the trend of the day? Female special agent Haruno goes on a rampage. Perfect.

" What are you two doing here then?" I snapped, while Naruto grinned again.

" We saw Hinata and asked her to take a look at a RAM we found on our mission. We're just not as good as her."

I saw my friend blushing fircely, before her hand flew to the printer in a shaky manner.

" Here's the result, N-Naruto-kun."

He took the paper from her and looked at it quickly, before scratching the back of his head, while chuckling quietly.

" Damn, I don't understand a thing. Anyway, I better go give this to Sasuke, cause...sheesh, he'll freak out again. Anyway...good night, ladies!" he made a few steps, before he turned around with a smile. " Oh, and Sakura-chan? That was one hell of a right punch!"

And I? I just looked down to my arm and frowned. What had I just done? Punched the probably best agent in the whole company?

Well, wasn't I screwed?

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**It's my first time trying to write from their point of view, and I'll be switching it in the chapters, which means next one will be from Sasuke's POV, so I'm not really sure whether it turned out OK, but that's why you're here. **

**Make sure to leave your comments about it in the review section below! I would love to know what you think about it!**

**I would ask you all to keep in mind, that this fanfic is just something I wrote on a whim, I am not entirely sure how often I'll be able to update it, but I will! You all know, that I don't leave my stories unfinished! :)**

**So with that said, goodbye! Until next time! **

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Life sucks. That's the truth. People would try to convince you, that it doesn't, that even in the darkest times you'll find something to hang on to. Maybe they're right, but for now...life sucks.

I looked at Naruto in annoyance, before ducking next to the dead person, who strangely reminded an alpaca with his fringe. Why the hell did he have to shoot him in the fucking throat? It was bleeding too much to my utter dislike - I didn't like to get dirty with sticky blood. It was just plainly disgusting. However, that RAM was supposed to be with the alpaca, so I just had to bear it. Oh, what people do for love...

Love...Love brings you all the joy and all the misery, love brings you all the happiness and all the tragedy...or so I've learned. And yes, I did just call my job 'love'. Being a special agent means that you're pretty much anything - a spy, a secret agent, a cop...that's the boring part; the fun one's being a thief, a liar and an assassinator. Or if I think about it like that every day I might eventually convince myself, right? Anyway, I do love my job, I do love being everything I am, I do enjoy being Agent 0-1-2. I do enjoy the risk, that every mission brings, I do enjoy the adrenaline, that flows through my veins every time that I face an enemy.

I managed to find the RAM hidden in the inner pocket of the blazer, while Naruto was...what was he doing anyway?

I turned around to see him standing on the railing of the balcony, sipping from his coffee, as if nothing had just happened, as if he hadn't done this whole mess. Is it normal to want to push your best friend off the 20th floor?

" You ready?" he asked through a yawn, after catching me stare at him darkly. I had an incredibly nasty retort ready that involved his mother and the U.S. Navy, but before I could get it out, he opened up his loud mouth again. "Ah, so you've got it. Perfect, let's go get this done and then go the fuck back to sleep."

" You really are an idiot, you know that? Look at the mess you did? _Why_ the throat?!"

I have never received such an unbelieving look in my entire existence.

" Are you shitting me? It's two fucking am and I got up from my sleep just to go on this stupid mission with you, you prick! Well, excuse me for not being able to shoot properly while I'm half asleep!"

Well, that was a point. Not too solid, but a point. Besides, I didn't really want to test him out. Naruto was just as good, I didn't want to get on his bad side, although I highly doubted the guy had one. I've known him since I was a kid and there was nothing beyond stupid bravery and stubbornness in that annoying personality of his.

" Let's just go."

" Finally something smart!" I heard the not-so-quiet-nor-discreet mutter, but decided to purposefully ignore it. It really was late and I sure as hell didn't want to start a fight now. I just shared the same wish as him for the moment - go back to HQ, leave the stupid RAM to some IT-specialist and go back there in, like, four or five hours. One of the downsides of my beloved job? You rarely get the chance to sleep properly.

I tried hard not to get in the puddle of blood around the alpaca-man, before heading towards the door, ignoring the corpses me and Naruto left there. It really wasn't a pleasant feeling, but you get used to it with time. It just becomes, you know, kind of natural. And this mission...well, it wasn't supposed to be an assassination mission at first, but hell, when there are people, threatening you with a gun in the temple, you don't just sit there and admit your true purposes - you beat the crap out of them and then, if they still struggle, you kill them. Or if they try to sneak up on you like these guys here. Well, it was their own fault. Kind of...

" Did you get your gun?" I asked quietly, while we were moving down the stairs of the old building, while Naruto groaned behind me once more.

" What the hell do you think I am - an idiot?"

" Is that a rhetorical question?"

He blinked at me a few times, before muttering something under his breath, something that didn't sound even _remotely_ nice. Well, good for me, I managed to piss him off again. In answer, he just raised a certain finger at my direction, before throwing his empty mug in the trash bin.

And me? I just tried to hide the smirk of satisfaction in my collar, while we were moving towards the car.

My name's Sasuke Uchiha and I'm nineteen. Secret Agent for KBO since the age of..what? Five? Maybe, I don't really remember. I don't really have much hobbies, except for my job if you'd consider it a hobby. I don't particularly like anything and I hate a lot of stuff. But most of all?

The stupid Hatake Kakashi who woke me up at that hour for this stupid over-ranked mission!

* * *

It was a bit weird to see that much agents in HQ at that hour. Normal people would be sleeping, but probably the superiors were just having a bit fun by not letting us sleep or something. Because at the moment I walked into the elevators, a person started talking to me.

" Oh, Sasuke! Naruto!" I turned my head slightly to take in the sight of two guys - about the same age as me - one of them almost asleep with his pineapple-styled ponytail and lazy attitude all around him like an aura and the other one - taller, kind of like Naruto, really loud, really stupid with those weird tattoos on his cheeks.

" Shikamaru. Kiba." I nodded quietly, while the lazy agent just yawned.

" Yo."

" Why're you here so late?" Kiba asked, while playing with the handle of his gun on the belt.

" We're about to hand in an object and then I'm off to sleep." Naruto explained quickly, before raising an eyebrow. " What about you? Why are you together?"

The one to answer was Shikamaru. I knew for a fact, that he was A-class, probably the smartest lad I've ever met in my whole life. But to see him with Kiba - a mere B-class with a loud mouth and some decent talent, well..it was a bit vague. Probably he was on the same opinion, because he just sighed.

" We've got a mission together and it's becoming really troublesome. He refuses to listen to my instructions, so we've been on it for a week now."

" Hey! I only refuse to, because your instructions are stupid and boring!"

" And effective." I commented, putting a stop to Kiba's blurting. "If I were you, I'd listen to him. You'd be ready by tomorrow, if you do."

He couldn't say anything, because the doors of the elevator opened and I just nodded a goodbye and got out of there, leaving Kiba and Shikamaru progress to the upper floors. I could hear Naruto following me closely - the dragging of his feet was to be heard from probably the other end of the room. I looked around the whole place to see a few stares bored in me, some started muttering.

But I sure as hell didn't care. I just wanted to find a decent IT-specialist and get them to extract the codes from the RAM.

" There. Hinata." I heard Naruto say, before looking at the direction he was pointing.

I kind of knew the girl - she was real smart, not as much as Shikamaru, but you know, just smart. And she was good with computers and tracking people. I knew that for a fact, she's helped a few times before. In fact, she was in a team with Kiba, for which I pitied the poor soul of the girl, but it wasn't us who picked out teammates. She would do, I thought, before making the first step in her direction.

She didn't notice us beside her desk, until Naruto coughed to show her our presence. And probably we did scare her, cause she just jumped in her seat and looked back to us with widened violet eyes, a hand over her heart. She looked frightened.

" Hi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted and I just decided to leave the whole talking-thing to him. First, he was better at it than me and, second, the girl just seemed to undoubtedly enjoy him speaking to her. It was a wide-known fact, that she was crushing on him. Stupid dobe, he was probably the only one who didn't know. " We have a favor to ask. So we got this RAM and we need a code extracted, but you know we're both suckers when it comes to this advanced level of computers, so I was wondering whether you could do it for us?"

She looked up to him, then to me, her eyes wavering.

" S-sure thing, just l-let me have a l-look at it!"

I shoved a hand in my pocket and pulled out the RAM, before handing it to the girl, who took it from my fingers with a trembling hand. Jeez, _what_ was wrong with her?!

After only a few seconds of examining it, she nodded and attached it to the computer in front of herself, her fingers moved on the keyboard and pushed some buttons in combinations I didn't know existed. And then the monitor turned black and green letters started appearing on it.

" It's not even p-protected..." she said quietly, while entering yet another combination of letters and numbers. OK, so I really needed to acknowledge the work of the IT-specialists a bit more. What normal human could remember all these symbols and combos and shit? Tch, it was so much easier to just beat the crap out of people.

After a few more minutes of her fingers clattering on the keyboard, she straightened up.

" D-Done..."

" That fast? Wow, Hinata-chan, you're, like, the goddess of decoding."

" As I said, i-it wasn't even p-protected..."

I leaned over her shoulder to take a better look at the dark screen with now only a few words and numbers. Naruto had done the same thing.

" Could you please send this to me, Hinata?"

" O-of course, Sasuke-s-san!"

" Oi, Sasuke-san," Naruto teased. " Even your co-workers are afraid of you."

" Tch. Shut it, dobe!" I muttered, before staring back into the code, trying to see about what it would do for me. What was it for?! " And drop the formalities, Hinata, we're friends."

" Y-yes!"

" Sure as hell didn't sound convincing." Naruto chuckled, before standing up, stretching. And that damned code - it was bugging the shit out of me, what the hell could people use it for? Why did Kakashi need it? " Hello there, Sakura-chan!"

I vaguely heard him greet somebody. Sakura-chan? Ah...I knew her. Hell, everybody knew her.

The oh-so-pretty secret agent, probably the only one who could partly keep up with me, at least in KBO. Well, she did receive her reputation - not so many nineteen year old girls were able to boost around with achievements like hers - she was a full fledged agent in every aspect of it. And she was kind of cool, maybe a bit annoying, but that was probably just me. I found everybody annoying, so whatever. And we practically grew up together. That didn't mean we've talked much, though. We were just on good terms, like 'hello' and 'bye' and 'how did your mission go?' and 'ha! I bet I've killed more people than you'. OK, normal for agents whatsoever.

So it wouldn't hurt to just stand up and greet her properly if she was here at this hour too. Maybe Kakashi had decided to drag her out of bed for some silly mission as well.

And so I did straighten up and looked towards her - correction, them. The Yamanaka was with her - the girl from Shikamaru's team, I've heard she was rather good on retrieving information - as in, seduction missions for slutty girls like her. No wonder she had such an attitude. If Sakura was annoying, then Ino was at least two times worse than her.

And remember what I said about it not hurting to say 'hi'? Well, I was wrong. Because once I turned my head towards them, Sakura's fist interacted with my jaw. The vibrations it set off in my skull were a known feeling, I was used to punches and stuff - Naruto wasn't really sparing me much if he had the chance to at our training sessions. But I had to give it to her, she had one hell of a swing...for a girl...or not. In other words - it hit me hard.

" Next time you need your passwords, retrieve them yourself!" I heard her hiss, while my hand flew up to my face to actually feel the skin her fist interacted with. Not because of the pain, but because of the partial shock. Why the hell had she hit me? Passwords? What?

I vaguely heard Naruto questioning her about it. After that, she turned and started hissing at him like a snake. What was wrong with that girl? And I had just been thinking, that she wasn't that bad? Well, excuse me for having a change of heart! She was blurting some shit about SD-cards and agents and idiots. That's when I finally looked up with a most probably sore expression on my face, because of the blood I could taste in my own mouth. My own blood. Tch.

I looked over to her, cause, you know, she kind of attracts your attention wherever you go. Probably because of those big, green eyes, or the insanely pink hair, that I just don't understand how she gets to keep that color, when we're supposed to look normal. She surely doesn't fit the description. Or I probably looked at her, because she punched me? I don't know. I don't even wanna know. And the first thing I noticed, that was off-place was the brusie on her jaw, there was even a shallow cut. And she was holding a pack of ice in her hand, meaning, that she should have gotten it in the last few hours probably. She had been on a mission, I figured. A pretty damn serious one if somebody had managed to lay a finger on her. I do admit it, she is good - too damn good, I didn't remember her ever failing a mission she was given. Which just made her even better, right? All I knew was, that Naruto was looking at me, asking whether I knew what she was talking about.

" I have no fucking clue." I managed, before Hinata poked me on the side and handed me a napkin, which I shoved to the corner of my mouth to stop the stupid bleeding. "Dobe, take the scan and then come straight to the office."

" Don't boss me around." Naruto said, but I knew him and his voice just gave him away. He was just entertained by the whole situation. Some best friend he was...And I just looked at the rosette in the suit and coat, who seemed too confused and stressed for a moment and I thought, that she really was kind of hypothetically beautiful. She always has been. If she hadn't punched me, of course, but there was something charming in that, too.

I'm a psycho, right? An eccentric freak?

I don't know. And I don't really care, what people think, because getting hit in the face by such a girl for that moment was just a pretty awesome turn-on.

* * *

Later that night I was standing in my bed in the 2 bedroom apartment, that me and Naruto had to share. Hell, if I weren't thinking that hard, I would probably concentrate more on his snoring. That damn dobe, he probably hadn't closed his door again. And me? I just couldn't bring myself to sleep.

Not only because of his snoring, but because I was too busy looking at the damn code from the RAM we had retrieved earlier. I was too busy insulting Kakashi in every language possible for him slacking off again. I was too busy considering options to isolate my door from Naruto's because of the annoying sound. And I was too busy paying attention to the uncomfortable stinging in my jaw.

Sakura Haruno's fist wasn't to be underestimated. I hadn't taken much account of it before, but now, an hour after our encounter in HQ, it was starting to really set me off - it was burning and stinging and although I was keeping ice on my face, it wasn't budging. It was just there to remind me, that a girl had hit me for not reason whatsoever.

I was too busy swinging my opinion for her between 'crazy bitch' and 'amazing', but I thought, that for the moment I'd settle on 'devastating'. After all, she was one of the reasons I wasn't able to get my sleep, and knowing Kakashi he'd load me with a bunch of idiotic missions for the following day. I considered taking a day off - I had the right to, unless there was something extremely important, which I highly doubted. But I really didn't want to waste days on me being in perfect(well, almost perfect) condition, when I'd need them if I got sick or something.

I stood up from my bed and headed for the kitchen - of course, I checked Naruto's door, which was securely closed, which only devastated me more - what the hell was the boy doing?! It was hot in the house, so the only thing I had been wearing were my boxers, which happened to be quite a mistake, for when I got out of my room a wave of cool air hit me and chills ran all over my skin. I hurried to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, which I gulped in seconds. Then I headed to the refrigerator and took another ice pack, because the one in my hands had turned into water by then. And if I intended on sleeping, I needed it cold. So with the new ice pack in my hands, set in a grumpy mood and chills running over my body, I hurried to return to my own room. Making sure to close the door as fast as possible - reduce the sound of Naruto at least a little...

I slumped back in my pillows and groaned in pleasure - lying down on the comfortable mattress after such a tiring day was something I'd been longing for. It was pretty exhilarating, the feeling, that ran through my back. Hell, I needed to go see a therapist soon - somebody had to soothe the stupid tangles in my shoulders and neck. I just needed to find some time for it.

I knew that I'd regret leaving the ice on my pillow in the morning, but I just couldn't get it away. It would feel even worse. Besides, that was, if I even got to sleep a little.

And I knew perfectly well, that I was just trying to make excuses for me being unable to fall asleep (although I'd really just stand up and strangle Naruto with my bare hands if this awful snoring continued), because I knew the real reason for it.

And it had nothing to do with codes and missions and blonde idiotic comrades and pink haired agents and shit...I knew it was one of my deepest secrets, nobody knew about it. I knew it was a weakness I had to overcome, because I was an agent and it was just pathetic - I had to get a grasp at it and get it out of my being - that feeling for being guilty, that feeling I got once in a while.

Because I could never sleep after killing people, and I hated myself for it.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 2, thus putting the end of the introductions, so the real story from now on!**

**I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Please, let me know what you think of this story, so reviews would be highly appreciated! :)**

**Until next time!**

**xox**


End file.
